See You Again
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: Kendall has trouble coping with losing James, which is starting to affect his relationship with the guys. Will he be able to fix their friendship and find James? Or will everything fall apart? *Sequel to You Can Never Escape Your Past*
1. Mistakes

A/N: Hey everybody! The sequel to 'You Can Never Escape Your Past' is here! Before we get started I just wanted to say a few things: 1) If you have not read 'You Can Never Escape Your Past' I would suggest you read that story first to fully understand this one. 2) I might not update as frequently since I'm working on two stories this time but I'll try my best to keep everyone updated! 3) I'm not exactly sure how long this story will be. It mostly depends on how well I can get it to flow so we'll see how it turns out I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Mistakes

Kendall P.O.V.

It had been about five months since we had seen James. I had promised James that we would find him and bring him back and that's what I intended to do. Rose has been helping us track down Dimitri because wherever he was, James was sure to be there as well. Everytime we seem to get a lead or find a trail to follow, it always leads to a dead-end. It was really starting to irritate me.

I've been a little on edge lately, which has resulted in many arguments between the guys and I. I guess this just proves that things aren't the same with just the three of us. "Kendall?" I looked to see Rose walking up to me. I had walked outside to get some fresh air because I was seconds away from snapping at the guys.

"What do you want?" I asked, the question coming out harsher than I intended. "I know you miss him." I looked at her with a curious look on my face. "What are you talking about?" I asked, curious as to who she was referring to. "James. You miss him. That's why you've been so on edge lately." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I let out a sad sigh at the thought of James. "It's more than that. I mean… I promised him that everything would be okay. And now he's off in who knows where with Dimitri! Who knows what's their doing right now!" By the look on her face she clearly didn't have the same worries. "I'm more worried about you right now. I mean if you haven't noticed, you've been acting kinda wacky lately."

"I have not been acting wacky!" I yelled, earning a teasing look from Rose. "Okay, maybe I have been a little on edge lately. But I think I have a right to be! What would you do if one of your friends were turned into a vampire and joined a psychotic vampire?!" She gave me a look that I couldn't quite describe.

"Let me ask you one question. If it had been Logan or Carlos that had been turned and went off with Dimitri, would you still be this worried." The question had caught me off guard, but the sad thing is that, I honestly don't think I would be this worried. I mean, I know I would be worried, but I don't think I would so on edge all the time.

"Wow, nice to know how much we mean to you." Rose and I turned around to see Logan and Carlos standing there with hurt looks on their face. I felt my heart clench at this. "Guys, I-" But of course I was cut off by Logan. "Just forget it Kendall." He spat before walking back into the house. I looked over at Carlos who looked so betrayed that I wanted to cry. I was going to try to explain but he followed Logan back into the house before I got the chance.

I looked over at Rode who was now giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry Kendall." She said before trying to give me a hug. "Just… don't." I said before brushing past her and walking into the house. I walked through the house looking for Logan and Carlos but didn't see them. I walked to their room to find them sitting there with the same look of betrayal on their faces.

"Guys I'm really sorry about all of this. You know I care about you!" I said, feeling nervous about losing my best friends. "You know what Kendall, I could deal with the fact that you and James are closer than the rest of us. I mean why wouldn't you be? You did meet each other first and have been together practically since birth. But I thought that we at least meant as much to you as James did. But I guess I was wrong." Logan said, anger evident in his voice.

"You've gotta believe me you guys! You DO matter to me! It's just…" I didn't know what to say. I was so confused right now and everything was happening so fast. "Kendall just drop it." He said before pushing me out of the room and slamming the door in my face.

I walked back outside feeling more alone than ever. I could feel the tears starting to burn my eyes. As much as I tried to hold them in, I couldn't stop them from flowing down my face. I tried to think of how things got so messed up. James was off with some psycho, the guys hated me right now, how could things possibly get worse.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the moon was covered by clouds, making it seem darker than usual. It looked as if a storm was coming. I felt like I was in some cliché movie because the sky matched my mood perfectly right now.

"Where are you James? Things are falling apart here. I made a few mistakes, and I'm kinda screwing things up here and going crazy without you here. I know it sounds cheesy but I guess we really do even each other out and keep one another grounded. I just… I need a sign. I need some kind of comfort right now." I said out loud to nobody in particular. I felt like I was making it seem like James was dead. But I did this sometimes. Talking out loud as if he could hear me was strangely comforting.

I felt a drop of water fall onto my face and took that as my cue to head back inside. I walked to my room and picked up my phone. I scrolled through the contacts and came across James' number. Hit 'call' just to see if it would ring this time but to my disappointment, it didn't. I've been doing this ever since he left. Calling his phone hoping that it would be on but everytime I call it's off.

I let out a sigh before laying down and letting a new wave of sobs take over. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I was now starting to understand how James felt. Now I didn't really blame him for wanting to take away the pain. As I started to drift off to sleep, I started to wonder if that was the answer to everything.

* * *

Well didn't this story just start off with angst. So as you can tell part of this story is going to be focused on Kendall's relationship with the guys and as we get closer to the end there will be ALOT more action in this story than there was in 'You Can Never Escape Your Past' So what's you guys think? Do you think Logan overreacted or did he have a right to get angry with Kendall? Let me know in a review. Please? ;) By the way, I'm not sure when I'll update since I'm working on two stories now but I'll try and update as soon as I can! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	2. Aaron

A/N: N: Hey everybody! Before we get to the new chapter, I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! It means alot to me and I hope you all continue to enjoy the story! And I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

* * *

Aaron

Kendall P.O.V.

When I finally woke up I realized two things: 1) I didn't feel any better than I had when I went to sleep and 2) I actually felt worse (if that was even possible). I knew that Logan and Carlos were probably still mad at me, and they had a right to be. I know that even though I didn't mean to, I really hurt them, and that it would take a while for them to forgive me.

After I got up, I decided to take a quick shower and put on some clean clothes before heading downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I noticed that Logan and Carlos were already halfway done with their breakfast. When Logan noticed me, he took his bowl of half eaten cereal and left. I took a seat across from Carlos, who looked like he was trying to decide if he should leave or not.

"Did you really mean it?" I looked up in shock at the sound of Carlos' voice. I was sure that he would give me the silent treatment as well. "What?" I asked, not hearing the question because of the shock. "Did you mean what you said about caring about us?" I felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he would even question if I really cared about them or not. "Of course I did! I swear! I consider you guys my brothers! It's just… with James it's different. I can't really explain it." I responded honestly. I really didn't understand what it was about my relationship with James. It was just… different.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I guess it just kinda hurt when Logan said that you didn't really care about us." There's that pang of guilt again. "I really do care about you guys. I guess I just have a different relationship with you two than I do with James." I said, feeling kinda down at the mention of James' name. "You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah. It's really driving me crazy not knowing where he is or what he's doing. I just want to find him and bring him back so things can go back to normal." I said, earning a nod of agreement from Carlos. "I know what you mean. It's driving all of us crazy. I think Rose is the only one this isn't getting to. Probably because she didn't really have a close connection to James." At the mention of Rose I immediately started to wonder about her.

"Where is Rose by the way?" I asked, curious as to where the red-head was. "She said something about going to get a quick snack." He didn't need to say anymore after that. He had now finished his cereal and was getting ready leave when I stopped him. "Hey Carlos?" He stopped and turned around at the sound of my voice. "Thanks for listening. And I'm really sorry about everything." I apologized, hoping things were really okay between us. He came over and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, no hard feelings. And don't worry about Logan, I'm sure he'll come around." He whispered before letting go and heading to his shared room with Logan.

I felt a little better knowing that Carlos didn't hate me. '_Now the only one to work on is Logan._' I thought to myself. I went outside and noticed that it was a sunny day. All of the rain from last night was already dried up and it was the perfect temperature outside. I decided to take walk, not bothering to tell the guys because I didn't plan on being gone too long and I'm sure Logan wouldn't care.

I kept trying to think of how we could get James back. I mean, there has to be a way to turn him back human. We just have to find it. I heard a rustling noise and instinctively hid behind a tree. I looked out from behind the tree to see Rose walking with some guy. I didn't know if I should up and talk to them or not. For all I know the guy could be Strigoi.

I decided to just go on and take a risk and introduce myself. _I am the one that always says 'a life without risks is a life unlived' so why not take my own advice? _"Hey Rose." I said, revealing myself. Rose and the unknown guy turned around at the sound of my voice. "Hey Kendall." She said, sounding slightly suspicious. Probably wondering what I was doing out here. "Hey, who's your friend?" I asked, addressing the guy who was also giving me a suspicious look.

He looked like a normal guy, jet black shoulder length hair, a black pair of skinny jeans, a black wife-beater and a leather jacket. He reminded me of a darker version of James. I could tell from his glowing light green eyes that he was Moroi.

"Kendall this is Aaron, Aaron this is Kendall." Rose introduced us. "Nice to meet you Kendall. I've heard alot of things about you." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Have you now?" I asked, while shaking his hand and sending a pointed glare at Rose who had a slightly guilty look on her face. It was no secret that we had grown kinda close to Rose over the last few months. "I'm sorry to hear about your friend." Aaron said, sincerity in his voice. "Thanks, but I'm going to bring him back."

"Seriously? You really think you're going to be able to do that?" He asked incredulously. "Of course! I'm not going to leave him with Dimitri!" I said, starting to get kinda mad. "If you really plan on trying to save him, you need to be prepared to kill him." I looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Why would I kill him?!" I asked, not knowing where he was going with this. "Because you need to know that the guy you're trying to-"

"James! His name is James." I interrupted. "Well you need to know that the James that you're going to see isn't going to be the same James that you remember." He said, seriousness etched into his voice. "What are you talking about? Of course he'll be the same person? He doesn't let anything or anyone change him!" I said, knowing that James would never change for anybody.

"You don't understand, this is Dimitri we're talking about here. He always finds a way to twist and change whoever he wants so that they'll do whatever he asks. Plus, James is a Strigoi now. He may be able to fight it for a while, but he won't be able to fight it forever. Eventually, all traces of James wil be gone. And if that happens, you need to be ready to kill him without hesitation. Because that hesitation is what will kill you." I felt my blood boil at his words. I knew James better than anyone, and he's here talking about James like he's known him his while life.

I was getting ready to say something when he interrupted me. "Look, you have to keep telling yourself that he isn't the same person that you knew. He's become something dark and twisted. Something unnatural. You have to let go of attachments and do what's right. If he has any grain of his former self, he'll be grateful."

Grateful for me killing him?" I asked incredulously. "If someone turned you into a Strigoi, what would you want?" He ashed. I didn't know how to answer that, so I said nothing. Never taking his eyes off of me, he kept pushing.

"What would you want if you knew you were going to be converted into a Strigoi? If you knew you would lose all sense of your old morals and understanding of what's right and wrong? If you knew you'd live the rest of your life-your immortal life-killing innocent people? What would you want?"

I couldn't take any more of this. I turned around and started walking back to the house. I felt the tears start to burn at my eyes. I refused to believe that James would let Dimitri get to him. But as I made my way back to the house, I started to worry about him.

* * *

Done! Pretty intense chapter huh? More of Aaron's past will be revealed in the next couple chapters. And for those wondering and asking, you WILL get to see what James has been up to in a couple of chapters. So what's you guys think of the chapter? Let me know please! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	3. Complicated

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay but I had some things to take care of. As promised, this chapter you get to learn about Aaron's past. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Complicated

Kendall P.O.V.

I had finally made it back to the house. I really wasn't ready to talk to the guys yet so I sat on one of the benches outside. I had finally managed to calm myself down but I was still upset. Who did Aaron think he was? He didn't even know James and here he was talking about James like he's known him all his life. I knew that there was probably a reason that Aaron was like that, but right now I honestly didn't care. Nobody talks about my friends like that.

"Kendall?" I turned to see Aaron standing there with a sympathetic look on his face. "What do you want? Here to tell that I'm wasting my time trying to save James?" I spat, feeling a slight pang of guilt at the hurt look that flashed across his face.

"Look, I'm really sorry about all of that. I just kinda got caught up in my emotions." He admitted, guilt laced in his voice. I knew what he meant. Vampires were known to have elevated emotions so when they hone in on one emotion, they feel strongly about. That's why it was good to never piss one off. I let out a sigh before replying. "Look, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot here. Let's just start over. Hi, I'm Kendall." I said, while holding my hand out for him to shake. He gave me a smile before replying "Hi, my name is Aaron."

We spent about an hour just talking and the more I got to know him, the more I realized that he was very similar to James. They were both passionate about life and were determined and driven about whatever they set their mind to.

"So how do you know Rose?" I asked, curious as to how he knew her. I noticed the small smile that formed on his face at the mention of Rose. "I've known her since we were little. We met when we were five years old and we've been inseparable ever since." I could tell by the tone in his voice that he cared as much about Rose as I did about James. "Were you both turned by Dimitri?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded his head in response. "I wasn't going to let her go off with him alone so I decided to go with her." I nodded in understanding knowing that I would have probably done the same thing if I was given the choice.

"So what happened? I know something must have went down for you to lose your cool like that." I said carefully, not sure if he would actually want to tell me about it or not. He stared at me for a few seconds, most likely trying to decide if he should tell me his story or not, before continuing. "It happened about three years ago. Rose and I were working for Dimitri at the time. But we were starting to get tired of it, and Dimitri didn't like that. We soon decided to quit working for him, so he decided to hit us where it hurt." I knew that this part must be hard for him to talk about because I could see tears starting to prickle at his eyes.

"Rose and I left and tried to go back to our lives before we were turned. But what we didn't know was that Dimitri was following us. He waited until we were separated to make his move. Rose had went out with some of her friends while I stayed at the house and spent time with Chris, who was a close friend of mine. That's when Dimitri showed up. He kept trying to convince me to join him again but I refused. He said that if I wouldn't join him then someone would have to take his place. So he turned Chris and took him." That's when Aaron broke down. I pulled him into a hug and felt his body stiffen, probably not expecting a hug from someone he barely knew. It took a couple minutes for him to calm down and continue the story.

"I took a few months for me to find him. But looking back on when I found him, I honestly wish I didn't. He was… different. I don't know what Dimitri had done to him, but he wasn't the same Chris that I knew. The Chris I knew wouldn't have hurt anyone. He was caring, loyal, understanding… he was like a brother to me. Dimitri twisted him to the point where he wasn't even recognizable anymore because he knew it would hurt me. That's why I snapped earlier. You have to know that when you find James, there is a strong chance that he won't be the same James anymore."

"I'm sorry about your friend. I really am, but you have to understand that I've known James practically since birth. I'm not giving up on him. I'm going to at least try to save him. If I can't… then I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." I said honestly. I noticed Aaron giving me a sly smile that was kinda creeping me out. "What?" I asked, feeling kinda violated. "Nothing. You just remind me alot of myself. Don't lose that determination kid."

"I'm not a kid!" I replied, always hating being called a kid. "Compared to me you are." He retorted, making me feel kinda dumb. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. "Thanks for listening Kendall. You're not half bad." He said with a smirk. I punched him in the shoulder lightly before replying. "Anytime. You're not half bad yourself." I said, returning his smirk. He held out his hand for me to shake, which I firmly shook, signaling the start of a potentially good friendship.

We started walking around looking for Rose and soon found her sitting by the river. She turned towards us and sent us a small smile before turning back to the river. "What's wrong?" Aaron asked her as we made our way over. "Nothing. I'm just starting to get tired of this whole Dimitri thing. I'm tired of seeing good people get hurt and manipulated just so he can get what he wants." I noticed her eyes darken as she continued to speak, signaling that her anger was starting to take over. "Calm down. We're going to stop him. No matter what it takes." Aaron said, directing the last part at me.

"There you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" I turned around to see Carlos standing there. "Wait, who's that?" He asked pointing at Aaron. "I'll explain later. What's wrong?" I asked, wondering why he's been looking for us. I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"You guys need to see this. I think we know where James is."

* * *

Done! So you guys got to read about Aaron's past in this chapter. The first half of the next chapter will deal with Kendall and the gang while the second half will be from James' point of view and it should be up tomorrow. What'd you guys think? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	4. Feel

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for the next chapter of 'See You Again'! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Feel

Kendall P.O.V.

As soon as Carlos mentioned James I started heading back to the house with Carlos, Rose, and Aaron following close behind. It only took a couple minutes to get back to the house since we didn't go very far away. As soon as I walked in I noticed that Logan had a worried look on his face. I could tell he was still upset with me by the way he ignored me as I asked him what was going on. When everyone made it into the house, Logan silently pressed play on his laptop, causing a news report to start playing.

"_Two more victims have been added to long string of murders that have been going on the past few days. There have been over 20 attacks with five of the victims did not survive because of blood lost. Nobody knows or has any leads on the attacks. Witnesses say that the attack marks look like they were made by some sort of animal_ _but nobody can confirm or deny this. The odd thing is that the surviviors of the attacks don't have any memory of ever being attacked. Residents are being strongly advised to stay indoors to avoid becoming the-" _

Logan had turned stopped the video at this point. Carlos and Logan both turned to look at us, Logan just now noticing Aaron. "Who's he?" Logan asked, looking directly past me, at Rose to be exact. "Don't worry, he's a friend of mine. We go way back." I noticed the smiles that spread across Rose and Aaron's face at her words. "So what do you guys think?" Carlos asked, breaking the two out of their mental conversation that they must have been having.

"It's definitely Dimitri." Aaron said, sounding one hundred percent positive in his affirmation. "Yeah, when we were with Dimitri he would have his pack feed on people but just enough to get rid of the hunger. Although sometimes they get carried away and end up completely draining the person. After they finished feeding he would have them…"

I noticed the look of realization and worry spread across her face as she stopped mid-sentence. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, starting to get nervous. "We have to get to James. Now!" She exclaimed, looking like she was getting ready to have a panic attack. I looked at Aaron and noticed that she had that same look of realization and worry on his face. "Why? Will you tell us what's going on please?" I asked, feeling like I was going have a panic attack soon.

"I just remembered what happens to them. Dimitri would have them use compulsion to make their victims forget about being attacked. But what they didn't know was that using compulsion has negative effects on a vampire." She said, I urged her to continue, even though I was not liking where this was going.

"Using compulsion… does things to a vampire. Everytime it's used, it's like it takes whatever good that's left inside and burns it. If it's used enough times, any trace of good that was left is gone completely. He does it to ensure that nobody tries to leave his group." I couldn't believe this! I turned to Logan and Carlos who looked just as shocked and worried as I felt. "Where was that news report from?" I asked quickly, ready to leave right now. Logan just looked at me with a blank expression while Carlos seemed to notice that Logan wasn't going to answer me. "They're in New York." Carlos responded, giving Logan an irritated look.

'_Why New York?'_ I asked myself. "Logan and I already looked it up. If we leave now we can be there in about 14 hours." Carlos said, a look of determination in his eyes. I turned to Rose and Aaron who were listening intently. "What are the chances that they'll still be in New York by the time we get there?" I asked, hoping that they would have an answer. "Well if he's in a big city like New York he must be planning something. If he is, then he should be there for a while." Rose responded.

"Alright everybody, get your things together. We're heading to New York."

James P.O.V.

I don't know what to do. I've been sitting here on the roof for the past two hours, bored out of my mind. You would think I'd be excited to be in a place like New York but I just couldn't bring myself to care. Over the past few months I had gotten used to not being able to feel much of anything. I had lost interest in things that I used to love like singing or writing songs.

When I was first turned, I would sing to myself when I was alone or write songs when I got bored. But as time passed, those interest burned away. I had gotten used to being alone as well. I had tried getting to know everyone else that lived in this house (that was more like a mansion), but they made it very clear that they had no interest in getting to know anyone.

Oddly enough, I was starting to like Dimitri. As crazy as it sounds, he kinda reminded me of Kendall. He would make us train with him so that we were in top form, he made sure we were safe and taken care of, he also made sure we stayed fed… he was a born leader. I don't know why, but he kept on telling us to make sure that we don't kill anyone and to be sure to wipe their memories when we were done. I had watched one too many vampires get carried away and end up killing the person, which would end with Dimitri scolding them for being so careless. There was something about using compulsion though. I would always get this weird feeling whenever I used it, but I had learned to just brush the feeling off.

Dimitri was the only one here who actually cared about me. He would always let me talk to him when something was bothering me. Most of the time it was the guys. I had to admit that even though I don't really miss them much anymore, I still find myself worrying about them every once in a while. I know that they're probably out there looking for me. Trying to get me back. But the truth is that I don't know if I want to go back. I know if I go back then they'll try to turn me back human. And turning back human means going back to feeling like crap everyday. At least this way, I don't really feel anything.

"James?" I looked over to see Dimitri carefully making his way over to me. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking a seat next to me. "Why do you assume something's wrong?" I asked with an accusatory tone. "Because I've known you long enough to know that you always come to the roof when something's bothering you." It was true. Even before I was turned, I would always go up on the roof to think things through. I wasn't sure why, I guess it was just a habit now.

"I don't know. I'm just thinking about things." I replied honestly. He looked at me before giving a me a nod. "I understand. Just know that if you need to talk… I'm here." He said before getting up and getting ready to leave. "Why are we here?" I asked abruptly, gaining his attention. "What do you mean?" He asked, curiosity written on his face. "I mean, of all cities why New York. I know you must have something planned." I said, completely sure that my words were true.

He gave me a smirk before replying. "You really are a smart one aren't you? Well I'm sorry but I can't tell you yet. But you'll find out soon. I promise." And with that he jumped down from the roof. I couldn't help but let out a sigh. Dimitri was… complicated. One minute, he's acting like he's my best friend. The next, he goes all cryptic on me. I knew that one of his main things was that he was lonely. I had gotten him to tell me a bit about his past and had found out some pretty shocking information. I knew that all he really wanted was a friend, which was another reason I didn't really have a problem staying here.

I knew that I reminded him of Luke, and that I was kinda a replacement. And as weird as it was, I couldn't help but feel kinda bad for him. There were still plenty of times that I wanted to snap his neck though. But I knew that I couldn't because he was still stronger than me. As I watched the sunset I couldn't help but wonder.

_What are you up to?_

* * *

Done! So now you kinda see what James has been up to. And don't worry, you'll learn more about Dimitri's past soon. So what's you guys think? Do you think that Kendall and Logan are ever going to make up? Do you think they'll be able to get James back? Do you think James is going to get back to normal? What about James' relationship with Dimitri? What do think Dimitri is up to? Let me know! I'll try and update again Tuesday since that'll be my birthday Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	5. Greatest Mistake

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Greatest Mistake

Kendall P.O.V.

We had all finally made it to New York. True to Carlos' words, we made it here in just over 14 hours. The only problem was that we didn't know exactly where Dimitri and his group were. We had watched the news report a couple of times to see if we could try to guess where they were. We had found an empty house just outside of this forest that had the same clearing as the one in the news report so we decided that it would be a good place to start.

Everyone was kinda doing their own thing at this point. We couldn't exactly go attack right now since it was dark. We knew that they would be at their strongest when it was dark so we decided to wait until tomorrow to attack. Rose and Aaron had left to get a 'snack' which turned out to be a couple of rabbits. Carlos was off doing who knows what. And Logan had chosen to stay here at the house. He was looking at some article on his laptop. I would've asked what he was reading but he still wasn't talking to me.

I didn't know how long Logan was going to be mad at me, but I was starting to miss him. I know it's weird to miss someone when they're with you all the time, but when that person is dead set on ignoring you, yeah it's pretty easy to miss them. I decided that Logan wasn't planning on fixing things with me anytime soon so I would have to make the first move.

I walked out onto the porch where he was contently reading on his laptop. "Logan?" I asked, hoping he didn't completely ignore me. "What do you want Knight?" _Ouch, last name basis huh? I guess it's better than him ignoring me._ "I just want to talk." I said, holding my hands up in defense, showing that I meant no harm. "Then talk." He said, still using that bitter tone.

I went and took a seat next to him, trying to choose my words carefully. "Look Logan, I'm really sorry if I made you feel that I didn't care about you, because I do." I said, noticing that his cold expression start to soften. "Just not as much as James." He muttered before turning back to his laptop.

"Logan, you have to understand that I have a different relationship with James than I do with you and Carlos. I've known him longer, practically since birth. He's been for everything since day one so of course I'm going to freak out. But I really do care about you guys, and if James getting turned and going off with Dimitri has taught me anything, it's that we don't work with just the three of us. We all contribute to the group and balance each other out." I said, hoping he would understand what I was trying to say.

"I understand what you're saying Kendall. I really do, but do you have any idea what it felt like to hear that you wouldn't have been worried if it were one of us that had been turned and taken by Dimitri?" He asked, with a hurt tone. "I never said that!" I defended, knowing that I never said that. "You didn't have to. When Rose asked you if you would have been this worried had one of us been in James' position, you didn't even answer." He said before closing his laptop and getting ready to head back into the house. But I had grabbed him before he could leave.

"Logan you have to get over that and just trust me when I say that you honestly matter to me. If you can't trust me when I say that, then I don't even know why we're friends." I noticed Logan's facial features visibly darken at my words. "Then I guess we're not friends." I was too in shock to stop him from going in the house again, but the shock was quickly replaced with anger which then turned into sadness.

I sat down on the porch as I broke down, letting the tears flow. I couldn't believe that I had just lost Logan. In a way, I had meant what I said. Friends are supposed to be able to trust each other. And it was clear that he didn't trust what I was telling him. I didn't know what I was going to do since I had managed to screw up yet again.

First I lost James and now Logan. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I messed up things with Carlos as well. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to get James back anymore. With the way I'm messing up, I'll probably just drive him away too.

"Kendall?" I looked up to see Rose and Aaron walking towards the house. "What's wrong?" She asked as she took a seat next to me. I had finally managed to calm down enough to talk. "I just ruined my friendship with Logan. That's what's wrong." I said, trying to hold myself together. "Dude, you guys are like brothers. He's probably just upset right now." Aaron said, trying to comfort me.

"He's right. I know you guys have been having problems lately, but I've been around you guys long enough to know that you guys are like brothers. Sure you're having some minor problems but you guys are going to get through it." Rose said before pulling me into a hug. "I don't know. It's like we don't know how to function without James here." I told them, feeling that familiar pain return at the mention of James' name.

"Don't worry. We are going to get James back. No matter what it takes." Rose said. "Unless-" I heard Aaron start, stopping when Rose sent him a death glare. "What she said." He muttered. I felt a little better now. But I was still worried. I didn't know if my friendship with Logan was completely ruined or not, but I was hoping that there would be a chance for us to fix our friendship.

As I looked towards the forest, I kept thinking of how we were going to get James back. I know that there were probably a large number of vampires out there. I guess we would just have to be prepared and hope for the best.

But I knew that we were getting him back, whatever it took.

* * *

Done! So I fulfilled my mission to update both of my stories today! I feel bad for Kendall… He was so close to fixing his friendship with Logan. I feel like a horrible person now. Anyway, next chapter is where the action comes in. So what'd you guys think? Do you guys think that Kendall and Logan are going to be able to fix their friendship? Do you think that they're going to be able to get James back? Let me know! Now off to enjoy the rest of my day. Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	6. Rescue Mission

A/N: Hey everybody! So this is the chapter alot of you have been waiting for. The rescue mission to try and get James back! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Rescue Mission

Kendall P.O.V.

You know that feeling you get when you know something bad is going to happen? Yeah, that's the feeling I had right now. We were currently just a couple minutes away from Dimitri's hideout. We were so close that we could actually see the mansion-like house. There were a couple of guards at the entrance, but they wouldn't be a problem. I honestly didn't think that we were going to be able to pull this off though. Mainly because we going on what Rose and Aaron said about how Dimitri has his houses set up and it was years ago since they were with him. He could've changed the set up by now.

Logan still refused to talk to me. No matter how many times I tried talking to him, he would just either ignore me or leave without saying a word. I couldn't help but wonder if he would have my back if things went south on our risky rescue mission. We had no idea how many vampire were in there. But the mission was to get James out of there.

"Alright, does everyone know the plan?" I whispered/asked, wanting to get in and get out as soon as possible. Everyone nodded their heads, signaling that they all knew what their mission was. "Alright. Let's move out." I said as we headed closer to the house. I looked down at my wrist to make sure my shooter was fully loaded.

We had come up with this idea to make a bracelet that can hold darts, which surprisingly, wasn't that hard to do. We had dipped the darts in vervain that we had managed to find. We didn't have enough vervain to actually kill a vampire, but it should at least knock them out for a few hours.

Carlos and I were currently behind a bush directly in front of the guards, ready to see if these darts would actually work. If not, we're in big trouble. I looked over to Carlos who nodded, signaling that he was ready. I started counting down from five and as soon the countdown hit one, we both shot at the guards, hitting them in the neck. We watched to see of the vervain would have any effect and were pleased when they both went down after a few seconds.

I turned around giving everyone a thumbs up, signaling that the coast was clear. We walked up to the door mentally preparing ourselves. "Alright. I want everyone to be careful. You all already know the plan. Carlos, Logan, you two take out as many vamps as you can. Rose and Aaron, you're with me." They all nodded their heads at this. I looked at Rose and Aaron who had determined looks on their faces. "Let's do this then."

I opened the door, surprised to find that it wasn't locked and that there were no vampires. We all headed straight for the stairs when we saw that the coast was clear. When we got to the second floor, there were a few vampires that we easily took care of. We started to head for the stairs when I heard the sound of someone running. I turned around to see a vampire heading straight for Carlos. "Carlos! Duck!" He followed my order without question as I shot the vampire in the chest, effectively knocking him out.

I noticed Carlos had a worried look on his face and before I knew it, I was engulfed in a hug. "Thank you Kendall!" He exclaimed, sounding like he was about to cry. "Anytime buddy." I said, finally recovering from the shock of what almost happened. I noticed the look that Logan was sending my way. Before I could question it, I heard Rose. "You guys we need to keep moving." She said, sounding slightly guilty for rushing us. I nodded in agreement before letting go of Carlos and heading up the stairs to the third floor.

I stopped when I was a few steps away from the third floor. I looked through the railing to see a bunch of vamps walking around. _'Look like they were right' _I thought to myself. I turned around to face Carlos and Logan. "Okay, this is where we go our separate ways. You guys take care or these vampires while we get James. We'll me you back at the forest clearing in five minutes." They nodded in understanding before heading up to the third floor. I grabbed Carlos' arm before they made it all the way up. "Be careful you guys." I told them, not wanting to lose another friend. Carlos gave me a small smile and nodded while Logan just gave me that same blank stare. When I let go of Carlos' arm they went up.

It only took a couple seconds for me to hear the hisses and dart shots from upstairs. I waited for about a minute before I turned to Rose and Aaron. "Let's go." I said, to which they both nodded. I looked over to see Carlos and Logan fighting with a couple vampire but they weren't having any problems. We almost made it to the stairs when I heard a familiar voice.

"Should've known you'd show up eventually." I turned around to see Lucy standing there with a smug look on her face. "Now is _not_ the time to be messing with me." I snapped at her. "What's wrong? Missing your little pretty boy?" At that, I didn't hesitate to shoot her. She had a shocked look on her face but it didn't last long as she passed out within seconds.

"Kendall, come on!" I turned to see Rose and Aaron already at the stairs. I walked over to them before heading up to the top floor of the house. As soon as we got to the top floor, we noticed that it was unusually quiet. We walked through the long hallway, looking for any door or sign that may lead to James.

We had made it all the way down the hall with no sign of James. _'Where could he be?' _I asked myself. I heard footsteps coming our way. I turned to see that there were a few vampires heading our way. "You go find James. We'll take care of them." Rose said before going to care of the vamps.

I looked over to my left and noticed a door. I walked over to it, hesitating to open it. I decided to push my nervousness to the side and open it. I found that the door led outside to a balcony. As soon as I stepped foot onto the balcony I was met with the tall brunette that I had missed the past few months.

"J-James?" He had his back turned to me, but at the sound of my voice he turned around. As soon as he saw me, I noticed the shocked look that spread across his face. "K-Kendall?" He questioned, looking like he had just seen a ghost. I couldn't help but smile. I had finally found him after all these months. That's when my mind went back to the reason we were here.

"Come on James. We don't have much time." I said, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. "Much time? What are you talking about?" He asked, looking confused. "I'm getting you out of here!" I yelled, starting to get slightly frustrated with the brunette. "I'm not leaving." I shot him an incredulous look before regaining my composure. "And just why not?" I asked, hoping that he was just messing with me.

"Because this is my home now. Plus, Dimitri's up to something and I want to know what it is." He said, seriousness in his voice. "We can figure out what he's up to _together_ James! But right now we need to get you out of here!" I knew that he was stubborn like me, which made me realize that I should've thought this through better. "I'm sorry Kendall. But I told you not to come for me. You're just wasting your time."

I looked down at my watch and noticed that almost five minutes had passed. '_Sorry Jay.' _I thought to myself before shooting James with one of the darts. "Ow! Kendall, what the-" That was all he could say before he passed out. I ran over to him before picking him up bridal style and heading out of the house. I had to give credit to Carlos, Logan, Rose and Aaron, they really took care of business. I couldn't help but wonder where Dimitri was. But that didn't matter right now. I know that James is probably going to be pissed when he wakes up…

But the important thing was that we had James back.

* * *

Done! So I was going to end the chapter at the part where Kendall saw James but I thought that I've given you all too many cliffhangers. :P So they have James back but their problems aren't over yet. James is still a vampire, Logan and Kendall are still having friendship issues, and Dimitri is up to something. Next chapter is where the story starts to become similar to 'Big Time Bite'. So what's you all think of the chapter? Let me know! I'll try and update soon. Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	7. Stay

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for the nest chapter of 'See You Again'! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Stay

Kendall P.O.V.

I had finally made it out to the forest with James. It was pretty easy since all there all the vamps were taken care of. I saw Carlos, Logan, Rose and Aaron all standing at the clearing that we had planned to meet up at. "Look who I brought with me." I said when I close enough for them to hear me. They turned to face me and smiled when they saw James, a curious expression covered their faced when they realized that he was unconscious and I was carrying him.

"What happened?" Rose asked. "There were some… complications." I said, not really wanting to explain what happened. I knew that I would have to explain when they all gave me looks that clearly said 'Explain'. I let out a sigh before giving them a brief description of what happened. "He didn't want to leave so I may or may not have darted him." I said, looking at the ground.

"Are you crazy?! Dude he is going to be soooo mad when he wakes up!" Carlos exclaimed, probably nervous about what a pissed off vampire James was like. "I know that Carlos. But the important thing is that we have him back." I said, looking down at the unconscious brunette in my arms. "Alright. Let's get back to the house. Aaron and I are going to see if we can find a way to reverse the effects of the potion and get James back to normal." She said, starting to walk back towards the house. "Wait, why do I have to help?! You're the witchy knowledge one!" Aaron groaned as he followed her, with Logan following seconds later. "Come on Carlitos. Let's head back." I said, starting to go in the direction of the house.

*Line*Break*

As soon as we got back to the house, I set James down on the couch so we can know when he wakes up. After getting him settled, I walked over to Rose and Aaron who were both going through some book. "Whatcha doing?" I asked, looking over Aaron's shoulder at the old book. "Trying to find something in here that'll help James." Rose said, not taking her eyes off the book. I noticed the 'D' that was marked on some of the pages. My mind immediately started to go into overdrive. "This is Dimitri's book." I whispered as if it was some kind of secret.

"_Was._ When I was working for Dimitri, he would always have me working on different things. They were mostly potions though. When I quit working for him, I took the book with me so I could study it and maybe do something good with it." She admitted, guilt laced in her voice. I knew that she had probably done some things that she wasn't proud of, but she had definitely changed. I knew that she genuinely wanted to find a way to use her abilities for good, and I couldn't help but smile at that.

"So I'm guessing it was easy to take out the vamps?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I noticed the smug smiles on both of their faces at my question. "Didn't even break a sweat. We ran into two of your friends by the way." Aaron said. Rose noticed my curious expression and continued. "They said that they knew you. Jett and Dak I think were their names." She said. I immediately knew who she was talking about. "Former friends." I said, feeling a little bit of guilt. They gave me a small, sad smile but didn't press the issue. Which I was thankful for.

I heard a groan coming from the couch. I turned to see James starting to stir. "I thought he was supposed to be out for a few hours!" I whisper/yelled at Rose and Aaron, who both looked just as shocked as I was. "He is! There was enough vervain in those darts to keep him out for at least five hours!" Aaron yelled.

I looked back over to James, who was now sitting up looking around the room curiously. "Where am I?" I heard him whisper to himself. I walked over to him nervously, not sure what would happen when he finds out that I had darted and pretty much kidnapped him. "Hey buddy." I said nervously. As soon as his eyes met mine, I noticed them visibly darken. "You! You did this!" The next thing I knew, I was up against the wall, struggling to breathe as James strangled me with strength I forgot he now had.

"J-James…" I managed to say. It had only been a few seconds and I knew I was getting ready to either pass out or die, I wasn't sure which one. "P-p-please-" I tried one more time, not able to form a sentence. I looked into James' eyes and was shocked to see how much anger and hatred they held. I felt myself be released and I immediately starting gasping for breath, trying to get some air into my lungs. It took a few seconds but I had finally gotten air into my lungs and got my breathing back to normal.

I looked up expecting to see James but to my surprise, he was gone. I noticed Rose and Aaron come running in, worried expression on their face. "What happened?" Rose asked, as they made their way over to me. "I'm not really sure. One minute James is seconds away from killing me and the next he's gone." I said, still shocking at how I had almost died in a matter of seconds. "Are you alright?" Rose asked, a worried look on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine now. But James.." I had no idea where he went. "Kendall, you have to be careful around him. You have to remember that he's a Strigoi. He acts on impulse and can't really control his anger." Rose said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"I tried to tell you something like this would happen!" Aaron exclaimed, clearly frustrated with the situation. "I'm going for a walk." I said, not wanting to hear what he had to say. I walked out the door and was surprised to find James standing right outside the door. He turned around and I immediately noticed the guilty expression on his face.

"Kendall I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was just so angry and-"

"James!" I yelled, wanting to stop him before he started ranting. "It's alright. I know it wasn't your fault. The important thing is that you're here, and away from Dimitri." I said, going to pull him into a hug but he backed away. "Don't Kendall. I can't stay here. I can't be around you all. I can't control myself and I could never forgive myself if one of you got hurt because of me." He said.

"James, I lost you once and I'm not losing you again. Rose and Aaron are trying to find a way to get you back to normal. Just… trust me on this. Please?" I pleaded, hoping that he would just do this the easy way. "You don' t get it do you Kendall? What are you going to do when Dimitri comes after me? He can track me since he's the one that turned me. It's only a matter of time before he comes looking for me. I can't have you guys getting hurt because of me." He said, determination in his voice.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it James. But right now we need you. I need you. So can you just forget about everything else for a second and just relax you idiot." I said, starting to get slightly frustrated. I stared into his hazel eyes that no longer held that hatred that they had earlier. I knew that James was in control. But I didn't know how long that would last. "Fine." He said, giving me a small smile. I went to pull him into a hug again, only this time he didn't back away.

I knew that we still had problems to solve in deal with, but I couldn't help but think that we would be able to get through it.

* * *

Done! So yeah, not alot happened in this chapter. But throughout the next few chapters things are going to get kinda crazy. The next chapter should be up by either Wednesday or Thursday. So what'd you guys think of the chapter? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	8. Reunion

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for the next chapter of 'See You Again'! I hate to say it, but there are only going to be about five chapters at the most left to this story. I'm not really sure if I'm going to do a part 3 of this or if I'm going to end it with this part. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Reunion

Kendall P.O.V.

I had managed to get James to stay but we still had some problems that we needed to work out. I had come to realize that I really hadn't thought everything through. James was right, we only had a matter of time before Dimitri made his move. I wasn't sure that now was the best time to turn James back human though. Maybe if he was still a vampire, we would have a chance to defeat Dimitri. But then there was still the risk of Dimitri controlling James.

James and I were now heading back to the house. We had decided to take a walk just to give each other a chance to clear our heads. We've been walking in silence for about thirty minutes, both lost in our own thoughts before deciding it was probably best to head back. As soon as we walked into the house James was attacked by an over-excited Carlos.

"James!" He yelled before tackling James to the ground and pulling him into a hug in a very 'Carlos-like' fashion. "Nice to see you too Carlitos." James chuckled before letting Carlos help him up. I looked over to see Logan, Rose, and Aaron walk in, probably to see what all the noise was about. "Long time no see James." Logan said as he made his way over to give James a hug. I was glad that Logan didn't seem to be too upset anymore. I could tell by the tone in his voice that something was bothering him though. Judging by the look on James' face, he noticed it as well.

"What's up loser?" Rose teased as she gave James a hug. "Well I see you haven't changed a bit." James chuckled. Aaron stood there awkwardly, probably since he didn't really know James. But James, being the friendly person that he was, took the liberty of introducing himself. I had filled him in a little on what he had missed, so he knew a little bit about Aaron.

"So you must be the Aaron I've been hearing so much about." James started before holding his hand out for Aaron to shake. "I'm James." He said with a smile. Aaron visibly relaxed at how friendly James was. "And I'm Aaron. But I guess you knew that already huh?" Aaron chuckled while shaking James' hand. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." James chuckled.

I was glad that James and Aaron were hitting it off. Maybe this was a sign that things would be okay.

"Kendall?" I looked over, shocked to find that it was Logan that had called my name. "Yeah?" I asked. "Can we talk? In private?" I nodded, and followed him to the room that he and Carlos shared. I stepped in with Logan following close behind. He closed the door before sitting on the bed opposite to the one I was currently sitting in.

"What's up?" I asked, shocked that he was even talking to me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I know that I've kinda been a jerk lately, but I really am sorry. Seeing how worried you were when that vampire was going for Carlos, it made me realize that I had over-reacted. I know that you care about us, I was just too stubborn to realize it."

I didn't say anything. I just brought him into a hug, which he quickly returned. We sat like that for about a minute before I let go. "It's alright. I'm not exactly an innocent bystander. We both made mistakes. But we just have learn from them and move on." I said, giving Logan a small smile which he returned. "Friends?" He asked as he stood and held out his hand for me to shake. "Practically brothers." I replied before grabbing his hand and pulling into another brotherly hug.

"We should probably get back to the others before they destroy the house. Or try to eat Carlos." I joked, just realizing that we now had three vampires in the house now. Logan nodded his head while chuckling at my joke. When we got back to the living room, I noticed that Carlos and Aaron were watching some movie and it seemed like James and Rose were having a serious discussion.

James P.O.V.

"So you think you might have a way to turn me back?" I asked, surprised that there was actually a chance of me getting back to normal. "Well, I'm not exactly sure if it'll actually work. But if I'm correct, what I'm working on should get you back to normal." Rose said, giving me a smile. "I guess it's worth a shot." I said, knowing that if there was a chance of getting back to normal, I had to take it.

"What going on here?" Kendall asked as he made his way over to us. "Rose was just telling me that she might have a way to get me back to normal." I said, unable to keep the excitement out of my voice. "You figured it out?" Kendall asked Rose in shock. "I think so. I mean, I'm not a hundred percent sure it'll work. But I'm pretty sure it'll get the job done. I can have it done in about a day or two." She said.

"That's great and all. It really is. But I don't think we should change him back so fast." Kendall said, uncertainty in his voice. "Why? That was the plan wasn't it? Get James back so we can get him back to normal?" Rose questioned, confusion laced in her voice.

"I know. That was the original plan. But think about it. Dimitri is going to be coming to get James back. We're going to need all the help we can get. Maybe if James stays like this, we can stop Dimitri once and for all." Kendall said, looking at us nervously. "I don't think that's such a good idea." I said, thinking of the many things that can go wrong with this plan.

"Why not? Come on Jay. Think about it, we would finally be done with Dimitri. We wouldn't have to worry about him anymore." Kendall pleaded, probably hoping that it would make me say yes.

"Look Kendall, I want Dimitri gone as much as you do. I know that he is up to something and that if we stop him, then his plan would be stopped as well. But it's too risky to go up against him while I'm like this. Did you forget about this whole stupid sire bond thing? What happens if he makes me turn on you guys? I can't risk that." I told him honestly, knowing that something was going to go wrong if we went through with this.

"Just… think about it. Please? This might be our one chance to stop Dimitri." I knew how Kedall could be when he makes up his mind about something. Which influenced me to say…

"Fine. I'll wait until after we deal with Dimitri." I said, knowing that Kendall wasn't going to drop it until I agreed. I wasn't really expecting to be brought into a hug by the blonde. "Thanks Jay. Trust me, everything's going to be fine. Besides, we should have a while before Dimitri comes looking for you anyway." Kendall said, sounding sure of himself.

I could only hope that he was right.

Dimitri P.O.V.

I had finally made it back to my house. I went to the closest hospital to steal some blood bags for everyone. We haven't been feeding on humans much lately. I knew that there some that were opposed to this, but there were also some that appreciated the change. As soon as I walked into the house I noticed that worried expressions on everyone's faces.

"What happened?" I questioned, knowing good and well that something had happened.

"Kendall and his friends were here. They took James." Jett said before flinching, probably thinking that I was going to hit him. But I wasn't going to take my anger out on them. If Kendall and his friends wanted to play games, then I would happily agree.

They have no idea what's coming.

* * *

Done! So yeah, that ending was kinda cryptic. But over the course of the next couple chapters, you'll slowly get to see what Dimitri is up to. Again there will probably only be about five chapters at the most left to this story. I think I'm going to keep up my pattern of doing one supernatural story and one non-supernatural story because I really like doing both. Btw, a good friend of mine just made an account on here! He's going to be doing his own thing while I do mine. BUT, we do have a project we're working on that I can't wait to share with you all! I'll let you know more about it soon! Anyway, what'd you all think of the chapter? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obessessed


	9. Internal War (Part 1)

A/N: Hey everybody! Not much to say this time but I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Internal War (Part 1)

James P.O.V.

I wasn't sure what Kendall and Rose were up to. But it was probably something that I wouldn't like. I'm pretty sure they were the ones that got Logan and Carlos to distract me. We were currently playing video games. They tried to get Aaron to join in but he declined, instead deciding to go help Kendall and Rose with whatever they were doing.

"Ha! I win!" Carlos said, doing his victory dance. "I demand a rematch!" Logan yelled, before restarting the game. I wasn't really paying attention to the game, which was proven when I was the first one to die. I decided to just set my controller aside and let Carlos and Logan battle it out.

My mind kept going back to Kendall's plan. I trusted Kendall with my life, I really did. But I wasn't so sure that this plan was going to work out. I knew that there was a chance that it would work, but there were also too many things that could go wrong.

"_You know what would be great?"_

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a voice that sounded eerily similar to mine. I looked around the room to see that it was just me, Carlos and Logan.

"_I'm in your head idiot."_

Ok, definitely wasn't expecting that. Wait, I should be able to communicate with… whatever or whoever this is.

'Who are you?' I asked, not really sure if this was going to work.

"_I'm you James. Or at least the part of you that you don't want to let out"_

I didn't miss the bitter tone in his…my voice. It only took a few seconds to realize what was going on.

'You're me. Or at least my vampire side. Aren't you?' I asked, pretty sure that I had figured it out.

'_Oh look, pretty boy actually has a brain.'_

'Okay look, why don't you just go back to whatever corner of my brain that you came from. I don't need you here!' I mentally snapped back at the voice.

'_I don't think so. I'm tired of being kept in the dark. I think it's time for vampire Jamie to come out and play. Maybe your friends will be interested in playing with me.' _

Ok, now he had crossed the line. 'Leave them out of this! If you even lay a finger on them I'll-'

'_You'll what? You can't exactly do anything since I am you Jamie.' _

'Stop calling me that! That name is reserved for friends and family only!'

'_But I'm practically family. I mean… I am you.'_

'You're not me! You and I are nothing alike!'

'_That's where you're wrong. We are one and the same. You just don't want to admit it. If you don't believe me, look over at Carlos.' _

I was getting ready to protest, but to my surprise, I actually looked over at Carlos. It was like my vampire side was controlling me.

'_Look at his neck. Imagine how good his blood would taste flowing out. How warm and delicious it would be. The thrill you would get out of watching the life slowly drain out of him.'_

I could feel the urge to attack getting stronger and stronger with each passing second. I knew that if I spent any more time here, I would probably do something I would regret. So I used my vampire speed to get out of the house and away from Carlos and Logan. As soon as I felt the fresh air get into my system, I started to feel better.

'_See, all it takes is a little push and you're ready to attack.'_

'That wasn't me! That was you! I could feel you trying to fight your way to the surface!'

'_I will have my fun James. Whether you like it or not.' _

I was getting ready to protest but I knew that he was gone.

"James?" I turned around to see Carlos and Logan standing there, worry etched onto their faces. "Are you alright?" Logan asked, studying me carefully. "Yeah I'm fine. Just needed some fresh air." I replied, hoping that they didn't see through my half lie.

"What's going on?" When I turned around, I noticed Kendall, Rose and Aaron had finally made it back. I knew that they had went out to find ingredients for something. I could see what looked like different plants and herbs sticking out of their bags. "Nothing. I just needed some fresh air and the guys came to make sure I was okay." I replied. I turned and went back in the house before anyone could ask me anymore questions.

I was still kinda on edge from my argument that happened just minutes ago. I didn't really know if I should be worried or not, but I knew that I had to be careful. It was so easy for him to manipulate me into letting him out. Who's to say he can't do it again.

Kendall P.O.V.

"Alright, someone want to explain to me what's going on?" I asked. I knew that something was up with James. I've known him practically my whole life, which means that I can tell when something is bothering him.

"I honestly don't know. One minute we were playing video games, the next he's speeding out of the house. Something's up with him though." Logan said, looking deep in thought. "I'll go talk to him and see what I can find out." I said, earning nods from Logan and Carlos.

I went to the kitchen where Rose and Aaron were getting things set up. "Hey, can you two go on and start without me? I have to check on James." I asked, hoping they wouldn't mind starting without me. "Sure. I mean, we are the ones that specialize in this kind of stuff." Rose teased. I let out a chuckled before thanking both of them and heading to the room that I now shared with James.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed that he looked deep in thought about something. I noticed his eyes flicker to a reddish color before turning back to their normal hazel color. "Jay?" I asked as I took a seat on the bed opposite to him. It took a few seconds but he finally recognized me. "Hey. What's up?" He asked nonchalantly. "Okay let's just cut right to it. I know something's bothering you. And don't try to deny it either." I said, wanting to know what was bothering my friend.

I waited and waited but it was like James was in another world. "James?" As his eyes started to glaze over, I felt panic start to rise within me. "James? Come on man talk to me!" I got no response as he just continued to stare off into space. I was getting ready to call Logan when I suddenly noticed James eyes start flickering from red to hazel. It only took me a couple of seconds to realize what was going on. He was at war with himself, and his vampire side was trying to fight his way to the surface.

"Jay, listen to me. I know that you may or may not be able to hear me, but I need you to fight it. I know that you're strong enough to do this." I was about to continue, but was interrupted when James suddenly passed out. I wasn't sure if this meant that one side had won or if it meant that it all became too much for him.

"Come on Jay. I need you to wake up buddy." I said while lightly hitting him. It took a minute or two but he had opened his eyes, and when he did I knew who was in control.

* * *

Done! So I feel the need to tell you all that I had something completely different planned for this, but I felt that this would benefit the rest of the story better. So do you think James won the fight? Or do you think it's his vampire side that won the battle? And what'd you all think of the chapter? Let me know! Just to let you all know, I probably won't get to update this again until later this week. I want to update my other story and try to get winterschild11's one-shot up So it'll probably be Thursday or Friday when I update this. So, until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	10. Altercation

A/N: Hey everybody! Just a reminder, if you haven't already you should definitely check out my good friend **EpicRusher13's** story 'Change'! I got to read the layout for the story and it's pretty interesting! Anyway, this chapter is kinda intense, that's all I have to say about it. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Altercation

Kendall P.O.V.

When James opened his eyes, I was hoping to see the warm hazel that I had become all too familiar with. But to my surprise, I was met with the cold red eyes that I had been trying to avoid.

"Hello Kendall." He said in such an icy tone that it was making it hard to believe that this was technically James.

"What do you want?" I snapped, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Well Kendall, you took something that belongs to me. And I just can't let you get away with that." He said, giving me a cold glare in the process.

"What are you talking about? I never…" I trailed off when I really looked into James' eyes. There was something about them… that's when it hit me.

"Dimitri!" I snarled, realizing that this wasn't James' vampire side.

"Damn, I was wanting to see how long I could make you think I was James, but I guess that last tidbit gave me away didn't it?" He asked, giving me a stupid smirk that I would've punched right off his face if he wasn't in James' body.

"How'd you even get to James?" I asked, anger evident in my voice.

"You'd be surprised at the things you can do when you have an influence on others. Especially one as powerful as a sire bond. All I had to do was convince James that I was his vampire side trying to rise to the surface and things were a piece of cake after that." There's that stupid smirk again.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of doing to James. So I think it would be best if you just stay out of the way." He said, sending me a death glare.

"Let James go and leave us alone!" I yelled, wanting this freak away from my brother as soon as possible.

"I don't think so Kendall. You all have been thorns in my side for a while now. I was originally planning on turning all of you, but James is really the only one of you I need. The rest of you are… dispensable."

Before I even got a chance to come up with a witty retort or argue about how… non-dispensable we are, I found myself against the wall and losing air quickly. My mind immediately went back to the incident not even two days ago.

"J-James…" I tried, hoping to try and get through to James, who I knew was somewhere in there.

"Is in here with me. You should hear him screaming at me to stop. It's kinda pathetic watching him try to kick me out and fight his way to the surface."

"J-Jay, p-please…" I could feel myself start to get lightheaded. I could see the battle going on in James' mind. I could see that he was trying to fight his way to the surface like Dimitri said, I could only hop he won the battle soon.

I heard James let out a pained yell and I suddenly felt myself falling to the ground. As soon as I hit the ground I started trying to breathe so that I could get some air into my lungs. I looked up and saw James on the floor, holding his head in his hands with a pained expression on his face. I made my way over to him as my breathing finally returned to normal.

"Jay! Jay listen to me, I know that it hurts but you have to fight it! I know you're strong enough to do this! Don't let Dimitri win!" I encouraged, hoping that my words would give James the push he needed.

It took a few seconds but it seemed that one of them had won the battle.

"James?" I questioned, I breathed a sigh of relief when I was met with the familiar pair of warm hazel eyes. I immediately pulled him into a hug, knowing that he needed one after what he just went through. I knew that he hated hurting us. Even if it wasn't intentional, I knew that he would beat himself up about it. My thoughts were proven correct when James broke down into tears.

"Hey. Hey look at me." I said, trying to get his attention. When he looked at me, I noticed the broken and defeated look in his eyes.

"Listen to me, what happened wasn't your fault. _None_ of this is your fault. This is all Dimitri's doing. I'm pretty sure he wants you to feel like this. I'm not sure why, but I'm pretty sure he does. Are you really going to let him win?" I questioned.

"I hurt you Kendall. More than once. What if next time it's Carlos or Logan? What if I can't stop myself next time. I… I need to leave."

I should've known something like this was going to happen. Now that I think about it… maybe this is Dimitri's plan. Get James to leave so he can get him back…

"You can't leave James. You just can't. We just… We don't function right without you. The last few months have been hell without you! We were constantly fighting and having disagreements. Me and Logan… It got so bad between us that we actually ended our friendship for a while. We just… We really need you James. _I _need you. Please?" I pleaded, hoping that I could convince him to stay.

"Fine. But if someone else gets hurt…"

"Nobody is going to get hurt." I interrupted, knowing what he was going to say. I just hoped that I was right…

*Line Break*

James P.O.V.

Everyone was sleep, now was the perfect time. I couldn't stay here anymore. I knew that Dimitri would keep messing with us until I went back to him. I also knew that he would hurt whoever got in his way. And right now, my friends were the ones standing in his way.

As I made my way out the door, I heard a voice coming from above me.

"Going somewhere?" I looked up and noticed Aaron on the roof. He jumped down from the roof, landing perfectly on the ground.

"What are you doing up?" I asked curiously.

"Couldn't sleep. Your turn." He replied with a smile.

"Why? It's not like you care." I retorted.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, curiosity written on his face as his smile faltered.

"Well for one, we barely know each other." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know that we barely know each other. But you seem like a cool guy. I thought we got off to a good start." He replied, sounding kinda disappointed.

I let out a sigh before replying.

"I'm sorry. I think you would be an awesome friend to have and it would be really cool to get a chance to know you. But I can't stay here. I'd be putting all of you in danger if I did." I said honestly.

"James.." I really didn't want to hear what he had to say because everytime one of them about staying the more I actually considered it. So instead I turned to leave. I wasn't expecting him to grab my wrist though.

"Please don't go. You don't know how important you are to those guys. They really are a mess without you. Plus, I want to see what the big deal about you is." He said with a smile that was so genuine that I hated myself for what I was about to do.

"I'm sorry." That was all I said before I snapped his neck and started walking, leaving everything behind.

* * *

Done! Just so you all know, Aaron _isn't _dead! It's like on Vampire Diaries. Snapping a vampire's neck just knocks them out for a while. At least you all finally got to see an 'Aaron + James' scene! So what'd you all think? What do think about James' interaction with Kendall and Aaron? What about Dimitri? Let me know! I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters this story will have… but it won't be too many more. I'll try to update on Saturday! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	11. How I Feel

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while. I would say why but I'm just going to explain it at the end of this chapter. And I want to say sorry in advance to all the Carlos fans out there! You'll see why… Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

How I Feel

Kendall P.O.V.

I hated when I woke up out of nowhere! I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost 3:00 a.m. I let out a sigh before looking over to James' bed and was surprised to find that he wasn't there. '_He's probably in the kitchen.'_ I thought to myself. I got up and made my way to the kitchen.

To my surprise, he wasn't in the kitchen either. _Where could he be? _I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a groan. I looked around, trying to find out where the groan was coming from. I kinda sounded like it was coming from outside so that's where I went.

"Aaron?" I questioned when I got outside. As I got closer, I realized that it was him. I ran over to him and helped him up into a sitting position.

"Dude, what happened? And what are you doing out here?" I questioned, wondering what was going on.

"James. I tried to stop him but…" He trailed off. It didn't take long for me to put things together.

"James did this to you?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah. He thinks he's protecting us by going back to Dimitri. But something tells me that just what Dimitri wants." He said, looking like he was struggling to stay awake.

"What do you mean? Aaron? Come on buddy stay with me!" I said while gently shaking him, trying to get him to stay awake.

"D-Dimitri… when he wants something, he makes sure he gets it. If his plan involves James, then he's going to make sure he has James."

"Alright, let's get you inside." I said, noticing that it was starting to become difficult for him to stay awake.

I helped him up before guiding him into the house. I felt a little guilty for what I was about to do, but we were in crisis mode right now. I looked around the house for a piece of paper and a lighter. Eventually I found both.

I proceeded to light the paper on fire, quickly putting the fire out. I waited for the smoke to take effect and sure enough, within seconds the alarm started blaring throughout the house. It only took a minute for me to be met with the irritated faces of Logan, Carlos and Rose.

"Okay, you have five seconds to explain why you woke me up and busted my eardrums before I pound your face in!" Rose said, her eyes starting to darken.

I forgot that vampires have heightened hearing so the sound of the alarm must've been a little too overbearing for her. That's when my mind went back to Aaron. I looked over to see him holding his head in his hands. Rose noticed this and went to check on him.

"Explain. Now!" She said, sending me a glare.

I then proceeded to explain to them everything that Aaron told me. And judging from the look that Rose was giving me, things were bad.

"We have to find him… NOW!" She exclaimed.

"How are we supposed to find him though? He could be anywhere in the forest. Heck, he could be with Dimitri as we speak!" I exclaimed.

"Do you think he can track Dimitri like Dimitri can track him?" Carlos asked, directing his question towards Rose.

"I don't think so. But if Dimitri knows that James is out there, he can lead James to him." She replied.

"How is he?" I asked, referring to Aaron as I made my way over to the two.

"He'll live. I'm going to take him to get some blood in his system so he can heal faster." I nodded in understanding as she led him out of the house.

I turned to Carlos and Logan, who both had thoughtful and worried looks on their faces.

"What if we can't get James back?" Carlos questioned, looking like he was on the verge of breaking down.

"Carlos-" I started, but found myself cut off by Carlos.

"No! Listen Kendall, I know that you 've had you're mind set on getting James back. But you have you ever considered that maybe we weren't meant to get him back?!" Carlos yelled, giving me a glare.

"This isn't you Carlos." I muttered, knowing that he was just letting out all of the anger that he's been holding in the past few months.

"Whatever. I can't do this anymore." He said before storming off to his room that he shared with Logan.

I felt myself starting to become nervous. I looked towards Logan and noticed that he had a nervous expression on his face as well. We followed Carlos to his shared room and noticed him starting to pack some stuff into his backpack.

"Carlos, please don't tell me that you're actually leaving." Logan said, sounding slightly irritated.

"Yes I am. I'm tired of going through this! Everything we do just ends up backfiring! We refuse Dimitri, he kills our parents and turns our friends. We go on the run, he finds us and turns James. We get James back, it backfires and he ends up leaving again. Anyone see a pattern here?!" Carlos yelled asa he angrily continued to pack his things.

"Look I know things are bad right now. But we are so close to getting rid of Dimitri once and for all. This is just a minor setback. We can't just give up when we're so close!" I reasoned, hoping that I could get through to him.

"I'm not giving up, I'm facing facts. If you haven't noticed, everything we do just ends up hurting us in the end. We might as well just accept that and move on."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Usually Carlos was one that kept us all together when James was gone. He was the positive one that always helped us when we weren't all that positive. But I guess he was really just bottling up those emotions, and now they were being released.

"Carlos…_ please" _Logan and I did all the pleading we could as Carlos finished packing and made his way to the door.

"I'm sorry… I'll keep in touch. I just can't do this anymore." And with that, Carlos left. Leaving both Logan and I wondering what we were going to do now that we've now lost not one… but _two_ of our brothers.

"What are we going to do Kendall?" Logan asked as he looked at me with pleading eyes, hoping that I would have a plan.

But for the first time in a while… I didn't.

* * *

Done! I honestly have NO idea where this came from. I had kinda lost inspiration for this story because I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take this. But now that I kinda have an idea, I'm ready to start back on this story! So what do you all think about Carlos? I know that I haven't really included Carlos too much in my stories so I wanted to give him his own little storyline. Please let me know what you all think! The next update will probably be Saturday since I want to work on my other story a little bit. Until next time! XoXo

-Epically Obssessed


	12. Rescue Mission Again!

A/N: Hey everybody! Time for a new chapter of 'See You Again'! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Rescue Mission… Again!

Kendall P.O.V.

I had no idea what we were going to do. First we lost James, now we've lost Carlos. I couldn't help but think back to what Carlos said because he was right. Everything we do just seems to backfire. I was wracking my brain to try and find a solution when I heard the door open.

I looked over to see Rose and Aaron walking in. I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at this. I guess I had some kind of false hope that Carlos would change his mind and come back. The pair must've noticed the distressed look that was surely on my face because I noticed the worried glances they were sending my way.

"What happened?" They asked at the same time, seemingly knowing that something must've happened.

"It's Carlos….he…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence as I felt the myself start to break down. I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up to see that it was Logan. I soon felt two more pairs of arms around me and I knew that they belonged to Rose and Aaron.

It took me a couple of minutes but I had finally calmed down. I took a few seconds to compose myself before filling Rose and Aaron in on what had happened while they were gone.

"We need to move. Now! James and Carlos are out there all alone and ripe for the picking while Dimitri and his goons are more than likely looking for James." Rose said, before looking at me.

"Kendall, I know you're hurt and lost right now. And while I usually don't condone it, you need to push those feeling aside for the moment if we're going to find James and Carlos and bring them home." She said, giving me a comforting hug.

"You're right," I started, getting myself together. "We need to do this. We can't give up on them, because I know for a fact that they wouldn't give up on us." I said, feeling that fire that I usually have start to return, earning smile from everyone in the room.

"Alright, I think if we pack a few things and head out now, we might be able to find them. If not, then we'll just have to go on the offensive and get them back by force." I said, to which everyone immediately started packing whatever was needed for our second rescue mission.

*Line Break*

"All right. Everybody ready?" I asked, making sure everyone was ready to move out. When everybody nodded their heads I knew that it was time to move out.

As soon as we stepped foot outside I felt the cool air hit. I wasn't sure which direction we should head in. But the forest is the direction of Dimitri so I guess that was as good a place as any to start.

It only took a good two minutes for us to get lost in the forest. It was easier last time because we knew exactly where we were going. This time though, we had no clue. We were just looking for our brothers. I didn't know what I was going to do if we didn't find them, but I decided to try not to think negative. I was determined to put all of my energy into finding James and Carlos.

"Guys?" I turned around at the sound of Aaron's voice. I noticed him staring down at the ground.

I walked over to where he stood to see what he was looking at and noticed the various fresh footprints. I felt the nervousness start to rise within me knowing that Carlos and James weren't alone out there.

"Yeah, I have no idea what direction to go in…" I said, noticing the different directions.

"We'll just have to pick a direction and hope we're right." Rose chimed in, clearly at a lost as well.

"All right, let's go this way." I decided, hoping that I was leading us in the right direction.

Carlos P.O.V.

I had no idea where I was going. I recognized the forest because this was the forest we had to go through to get James back. But I wasn't really familiar with the area I was in right now.

My mind kept going back to Kendall and Logan though. Maybe I was a little harsh. I know how hurt he was when James left, and knowing that James had just left again, maybe now wasn't the best time to be leaving.

Maybe I should head back. I know that he's probably not in the best condition right now. I looked around, trying to find out where how to get back to the house when I suddenly heard a voice that I had grown to hate.

"Well look what we have here." I turned around to see Dimitri standing there.

"What do you want?" I spat, suddenly wishing that I had never left the house.

"I don't want anything. I'm just here to reunite you with your friend." He said with a smirk. It only took me a couple seconds to realize who he was talking about.

"James…" I whispered.

"That's right. He didn't want to come back to me. But with a little… _persuasion_, he started seeing things my way." He said, his smirk quickly turning into an evil one.

"What did you do to him?!" I exclaimed, feeling anger starting to rise within me at the thought of this psychopath doing anything to James.

"Well you're a feisty one aren't you?"

"Look, just leave me alone and let James go!" I yelled.

"I don't think so. I want to add you to my collection. Plus, you and James will lead the others right to me. Then everything will be complete." He said, never getting rid of that stupid smirk.

"I will _never_ join you! Get that through your thick vampire skull!"

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to do this the hard way… but if you insist." In the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

I was about to say something when I suddenly blacked out.

* * *

Done! So we're getting closer and closer to the big finale! I think I'm going to split the next chapter into two parts since it'll basically be the conclusion of this story. I don't know what story I'm going to start next, but I'm sure I'll figure it out soon! So what'd you all think? Please let me know! Until next time!


	13. Showdown (Part 1)

A/N: Hey everybody! As I said, this is part one of the final chapter! I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, followed and just supported this story in general! Especially **winterschild11**, **kc1690**, **Chey21,** and ** danielle campbell 16121** for being constant reviewers ever since 'You Can Never Escape Your Past'! I love you all and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Showdown (Part I)

Carlos P.O.V.

As soon as I woke up, I had no idea where I was. I did feel a slight pain in my head. But as I looked around, everything started coming back to me. Dimitri. He's the one that did this to me.

I realized that I was in a dungeon like room. I tried to find a way out of here. A vent, window… anything. But to my disappointment, the room was shut down tight.

"Oh look, Garcia's finally awake." I turned around to see Jett standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Jett? And where's James?!" I asked, wondering where my tall friend was.

"I don't want anything. Dimitri on the other hand, wants to see you. As for James… he's embracing his new lifestyle." I really didn't like the sound of that. But before I got the chance to question him, I felt myself being grabbed and led out of the room by Jett.

It only took a couple minutes for us to reach upstairs. I looked around to see if I could find James, but there no sight of him anywhere.

I soon found myself shoved into a room and found myself face to face with Dimitri.

"Hello Carlos." He said, not giving me that stupid smirk for once.

"What do you want Dimitri?" I asked with an annoyed tone, just wanting to get James and get back to the guys.

"Just what I said before Carlitos, I want you to join me."

"First, only my _friends_ can call me Carlitos! And second, I told you once and I'll say it again, I'm NOT joining you!" I told him, trying to channel my inner Kendall.

"Fine then Carlos, maybe I should get one of your friends out here then."

I felt myself start to become nervous as I was pretty sure I knew who he was talking about.

"Oh James, would you come out here for a minute?" Dimitri called, the smirk starting to return to his face.

I felt slight relief when I saw James walk out, but that relief quickly diminished when I noticed that he this… dead, cold stare and his eyes had that red flare to them.

"J-James?" I questioned, knowing that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong Carlos? Did you not want to see your friend?" Dimitri taunted.

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled, directing all my anger at Dimitri.

"Like I said before, Jaime here wouldn't cooperate so it took a little… _convincing_, on my part. Which wasn't really difficult. He's very suggestible." He said, His grin quickly turning into an evil smirk.

"Just let us go! We're just going to be rescued anyway." I told him confidently, knowing that the everyone was probably out looking for us right now.

"That's what I'm counting on. Now James, why don't you show Carlos what it's like to be a Strigoi."

I was about to ask what he was talking about when I noticed James making his way towards me.

"J-James? It's me! You've got to snap out of it!" I exclaimed as I started backing away from the brunette.

I noticed him bite his wrist and as soon as the blood started to seep from the wound, I knew what he was going to do…

Kendall P.O.V.

We had been walking for about thirty minutes with no sign or James or Carlos, so we decided that it was time to go on the offensive. We had finally made it to Dimtri's hideout. Like last time, there were guards. But there were about four of them this time.

I reached into my backpack, pulling out my bracelet and loading it with vervain darts. I had gotten that sense of déjà vu, seeing as how this is how we went about getting James back last time. I turned my head and noticed everyone prepping their bracelets as well. As soon as everyone was ready, we each aimed at one of the four guards.

"On my count…" I said while starting the countdown. As soon as I said three we all shot the guards at the same time, watching them go down in seconds.

"All right. Everybody ready?" I asked, getting nods from everybody.

"Let's do this."

*Line Break*

We had successfully taken out pretty much every vampire in the building, but there was still no sign of our missing brothers.

"Any idea where Dimitri would be?" I asked, directing the question at Rose and Aaron. We had already checked the top floor, thinking that he would be residing there but it turns out we were wrong.

"I think I found something." I turned to see Aaron, who seemed to have found a trap door which lead right to a tunnel.

"Nice work man! How'd you find this?" Logan asked curiously.

"Honestly, I kinda tripped and ended up tipping this hook over and then the door opened." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, it happens to the best of us." I chuckled before heading into the tunnel with everybody else following close behind.

After what felt like forever, we had finally made it out of the tunnel and into another room.

"Seriously, when did he have time to build this?!" I exclaimed incredulously.

"Kendall focus! We have to find Carlos and James!" Logan told me.

"You're wasting your time."

I turned around to see Jett standing there with a smug look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not really wanting to deal with Jett right now.

"Well, Carlos is getting turned as we speak. Didn't you know that?" He said, not bothering to hide his amusement.

"WHAT?!" We all exclaimed.

"You heard me. You can join him though." He said, starting to make his way towards us.

"I'll handle him. You guys go get Carlos and James." Aaron said before going to deal with Jett.

"Come on." I said, as I grabbed Logan and Rose and led them to the only other door that was in the room.

As soon as we walked through the door I was shocked at what I saw. There stood James, who had that same look on his face as when Dimitri was controlling him, holding out his bleeding arm to Carlos. Carlos looked like he was in some kind of trance, it only took me a few seconds to put two and two together. I was too in shock to say anything but I did hear someone beside me yell.

"JAMES!"

* * *

Done! Yep, I know I'm mean for leaving it at that part so for that I apologize! I'm going to start working on part two tomorrow! Next chapter will pretty much be a conclusion to everything and then the next chapter will be an epilogue. So what'd you all think? Let me know! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	14. Showdown (Part 2)

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoy part two of the big showdown! ;)

* * *

Showdown (Part II)

Kendall P.O.V.

"_JAMES!" _

I had snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly heard somebody yell James' name. It only took me a minute to snap into action. I ran over to James as fast as I could and pushed him away from Carlos before he could do anything that he would later regret.

I looked over to Carlos to see that he was still in a trance so I made my way over to him.

"Carlos? Come on Carlos, snap out of it buddy." I said while gently shaking him, trying to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

"I had a feeling you all would show up sooner or later." I turned to the face the person that was currently number one on my mental hit-list.

"Let them go Dimitri!" I yelled, trying to sound intimidating even though right now I was freaking out because he currently had a hold on two of my best friends.

"I don't think so. As a matter of fact, I think I'll keep them. They're very good friends." He taunted, seeming to know exactly what would irritate me.

"That's just it. They're not _your _friends! They're _my_ friends you psycho!"

"Not anymore they're not."

I was getting ready to reply when I suddenly saw Carlos walking towards Dimitri. I grabbed his wrist to stop him but found myself pushed back by James, whose wound had fully healed.

"James, you've have to snap out of this man! This isn't you!" I said, watching as Dimitri was preparing to turn Carlos. I turned to Logan and Rose who were both looking on, frozen in shock.

"Logan! Rose! Do something!" I yelled, effectively snapping them out of their shocked daze. I watched as Rose used her vampire sped to get over to Dimitri while Logan made his way over to me to help deal with James, who was now making his way towards the both of us.

"Jay! Come on! You've gotta snap out of it! You've done it before, you can do it again!" I encouraged, hoping that I could snap him out of it again.

I watched in shock as I saw James stop walking toward us. I thought that I had gotten through to him until I saw the pained expression on his face. As he fell to the ground, I noticed the stake that was sticking out of his back, but not anywhere near his heart, with Aaron standing behind him.

"Aaron!" I yelled as I made my way over to James.

"What was that for?!" Logan exclaimed.

"We don't have time for you to try and get through to James right now. Rose is in trouble and I need James as backup!" Aaron said, pointing to Rose who was now fighting Dimitri but looked to be having a hard time with an unconscious Carlos not too far away.

"Well that's going to be kinda hard for him to do with a stake sticking out of his back!" I said, directing a glare at Aaron.

"I'm sorry! But we have to move! Now!" He said, desperation in his voice.

"Fine." I muttered, proceeding to take the stake out of James' back, watching in amazement as the wound immediately started healing itself.

"Come on Jay. I know you're probably in pain right now but we need you." I said while gently shaking him. I noticed his eyes begin to flutter, signaling that he was starting to regain consciousness.

"What happened? Where am I?" James groaned, taking in his surroundings.

"We kinda have a problem." I said, pointing towards Rose and Dimitri.

"Crap! I'm sorry you guys, but I don't think I can take on Dimitri right now." He said, guilt laced in his voice.

"I know that's why you're going to drink this." Aaron said as he bit his wrist, effectively drawing blood to the surface.

"What?! No way dude! I couldn't do that to you! Besides, I find it kinda weird getting blood from a vampire."

"Look James, you're the only that can help me. And I know that we haven't known each other long, but I trust you." Aaron said, sincerity evident in his voice.

"You really trust me?" James asked.

"Yes. Now, I hate to interrupt this heart to heart moment that we have going on, but we have about five seconds before my wound starts healing itself."

James nodded his head, sharing one last glance with Aaron before starting to drink the blood from Aaron's wrist. He took a few sips before trying to let go of Aaron's wrist but I could tell he was actually battling with himself this time.

"Jay, come on and let go." I said, making him let go of Aaron and helping him up.

"You okay?" I asked knowing what blood did to the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, taking deep breathes.

I looked into his eyes and noticed that they were slowly returning to their normal glowy hazel color.

"Are you alright? I didn't take too much did I?" James asked Aaron, looking slightly worried.

"No. I'm fine." Aaron said, holding out his hand for James to help him up.

"Let's do this." James said as he and Aaron went to deal with Dimitri.

James P.O.V.

"Hey!" I yelled at Dimitri, noticing how worn out Rose looked from fighting him. It only took seconds for her to pass out.

"Well look what we have here. Jaime and dumbbell to the rescue." He taunted.

"Shut up!" I yelled, speeding over to him to attack but finding myself easily tossed aside.

"James!" Aaron yelled, running over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Not for long." I heard Dimitri say. I looked up and noticed him heading towards us. That's when an idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Distract him." I told Aaron before speeding over to Kendall.

"What's wrong?" He asked, starting to panic when he saw me.

"Nothing. Do you still have that lighter?" I asked quickly, knowing that I needed it if my plan was going to work.

"Um…" He started as he began looking through his pockets.

"Got it!" He exclaimed, pulling it out of his pocket.

"Thanks!" I said, making my way back over to Aaron and Dimitri, picking up the stake that Dimitri had used on me not too long ago.

I had effectively snuck up on him and was getting ready to stake when I suddenly felt a sharp pain shoot through me. I turned around to see Carlos had used his last dart… on me. I looked into his eyes and noticed that dazed expression, signaling that Dimitri had compelled him again.

"I knew that you were going to try something like that. Too bad it didn't work." Dimitri said.

I knew that I had to take Carlos out of the equation before either he hurt someone, or someone hurt him. So I grabbed a small rock and tossed it at him with just enough strength to knock him unconscious for a little while.

"James." Aaron said as he made his way over to me.

What ha-" But I cut him off, knowing that I didn't have much time ad I was starting to feel the effects of the dart kick in.

"Take this." I said, handing him the stake and the lighter while making sure that Dimtiri couldn't see.

I whispered the plan to Dimitri before feeling the effects of the dart take over.

Aaron P.O.V.

"One down, one to go." Dimitri said, sending me that stupid smirk.

"You know, I've hated you for quite a while now. And it gives me great pleasure in doing this." I told him before lighting the stake on fire, speeding behind him, and stabbing him in the heart like I wanted to do for years.

I watched as his body immediately lit on fire, hearing the pained screams coming from him. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face because I knew that even though things were only going to go up from here.

* * *

Done! So yeah, Dimitri is finally dead! Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of things and then there will possibly be an epilogue if you all want one. It has been so much fun writing this story and I am sad to see it come to an end. But this only means that there are more exciting stories to come! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	15. Aftermath

A/N: Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of 'See You Again'!

* * *

Aftermath

James P.O.V.

When I finally came to, I found myself back at the house. I looked around to see if anyone was in the room and noticed Aaron looking out the window with a solemn look on his face.

"Aaron?" I questioned, wanting to know what was going on.

"Hey James." He said, making his way over to me.

"Glad to see you're alright. The others were worried." I could tell by the tone in his voice that something definitely wasn't right.

"Aaron… what's wrong?" I said, getting straight to the point.

"It's Rose. Dimitri really did a number on her. We found all these wounds on her. One was especially bad and it's causing her to bleed out. And her wounds should be healing, but they're not…"

"What does that mean?" I asked, feeling myself becoming more nervous by the second.

"It means that she's dying." He said, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"But... how? I thought that a vampire could only die by a stake, decapitation, or fire." I said, remembering all the information we had learned about vampires.

"That's Strigoi. That's why Strigoi are so much harder to kill than Moroi. If we are too exhausted, our bodies shut down. That's what happened to Rose. She overworked herself fighting Dimitri and now her wounds can't heal and she's dying!" And that's when Aaron finally broke down.

I silently pulled him into a hug, knowing how he was feeling. I didn't know what I would do if I had lost one of the guys. We stayed like this for a couple minutes and he eventually composed himself.

"I know things are bad, and I can't lie and say that I know that Rose is going to be okay. But just know that whatever happens, you still have us." I told him, wanting to assure him that even if we lost Rose, we would still be there for him.

"Thanks James. That means alot." He said, giving me a small smile. I gave one last hug to assure him that we would help him through this.

"Anytime man."

*Line Break*

I had talked to Aaron for a while before we both decided that it would be best to let the others know that I was okay.

I walked into the living room and saw Logan and Carlos sitting next to Rose, who wasn't looking too good.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the room.

"James!" Carlos exclaimed, running over and tackling me with a hug.

"Hey Carlitos." I chuckled.

"How're you feeling?" I asked him, remembering everything that happened. I noticed his expression change at this.

"I'm good. But I'm really sorry about all the trouble I caused. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Hey, none of this is your fault. Okay? I know that things are bad, but don't blame any of this on yourself. We were so busy with our own problems that we didn't take into consideration your feelings. So if anything, this is our faults. Not yours. So don't blame yourself for this." I told him, not wanting him to feel guilty about anything.

"But-" He started, but I cut him off by sending him a stern glare that basically said _"What did we just talk about?"_

"Fine." He said before heading back to his seat.

I noticed Logan walking over to me and I immediately pulled him into a hug when he was within reach.

"Hey Logie." I said while ruffling his hair.

"Shut it Diamond." He chuckled before ruffling my hair in return for messing with his, causing me to shriek and start trying to fix it.

"I guess it's true when they say that some things never change." Logan chuckled while I just sent him a glare for messing up my hair.

"James?" I turned around to see Kendall standing there.

"Hey Ken." I smiled, bringing him in for a hug.

When we let go of each other, I noticed something in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to what looked like a vial in his hand.

"Rose had left a note saying that she made the cure for you to turn back human." He said, handing me the vial and the note that was residing in his pocket. I looked at the note, not knowing what to expect.

_Dear James,_

_I don't know what's going to happen to me on this rescue mission, but here's the potion that should turn you back human. I also left the ingredients to make it if it actually turns you fully human under your pillow. I only have one condition. If I don't make it out of this, I want you and the guys to please take care of Aaron. I know he'll be crushed if anything happens to me, but I need you guys to watch over him. It's been great knowing you all, but I have a feeling I might not make it out of this. And if I don't… please tell Aaron I'm sorry. For now, this is possibly goodbye. Take care James._

_Love,_

_ Rose_

I couldn't believe this. She actually had a feeling something was going to go wrong. I looked over to Aaron who was holding Rose's hand in his looking like he was going to break down. That's when I decided to try something.

"James? Aren't you going to try the potion? " Kendall asked.

"Yeah, but I want to try something first." I said, walking and getting a knife from the kitchen.

Aaron must've known what I was going to do because he immediately started shaking his head.

"James no…"

"I have to try. If there's a way to save her, then I'm willing to take it." I said, not taking 'no' for an answer. Aaron let out a sigh and moved over, knowing that I wasn't going to give up.

I made a slight cut on my wrist before lifting Rose's head putting my wrist to her lips. I waited and waited until I finally felt her starting to drink the blood from my wrist. I let her keep drinking until I started to feel lightheaded. And the guys must've noticed this.

"Come on Jay." Kendall said as Rose let go of my wrist and he helped me over to the couch.

I watched as Rose's wounds started to heal. I felt a smile starting to creep onto my face seeing that my plan had worked.

"How did you know that would work?" Aaron asked in amazement.

"I didn't. I just remembered when we were fighting Dimitri and you had given me some of your blood, it really helped me out. So I figured it would be able to do the same for Rose." I admitted. Next thing I knew I was being embraced in another hug, this time by Aaron.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I didn't really know what he was talking about until I saw Rose, sitting up and looked around looking good as new.

"What happened?" She asked, looking at us all in confusion.

In that moment I knew that things could only go up from here.

*Line Break*

After we had our little reunion, we decided that it was time to test out the potion.

I had to admit that I was nervous about this. I didn't know if there would be any side effects or not. But I knew that I was willing to take this risk. Everyone was giving me comforting words but I had kinda blocked them out. I was tired of being at war with myself and that all the push I needed to drink the potion and hope for the best.

_6 months later _

It's been almost half a year since the I had taken the potion. Since I was turned into a Moroi. We had learned that there really isn't a way to turn a vampire back into a human. But there was a way to turn a Strigoi into a Moroi, which is what happened to me. It was as close to being human as I was going to get and I gladly took it.

I wasn't at war with myself anymore, but there were still times where my vampire side got a little out of control. Luckily, I had good friends to help me through it every time.

Rose and Aaron had decided to stay with us as we traveled around and cured as many Strigoi back into humans. Of course, not _every_ Strigoi was as willing to turn into Moroi as others so they were… taken care of.

Aaron and I had grown really close as he taught me more about being a vampire. Things like how to control the bloodlust to an extent and how heal people. It was cool having someone who understood. Even though the guys were great, they weren't in the same position that I was in. But I also like the fact that even though I was close with Aaron now, it didn't affect my relationship with my other friends.

Speaking of my other friends, Rose and Kendall would always get into arguments which would always end with her threatening to bite him and Kendall begrudgingly giving up the argument. Logan and Carlos have still been training with us and have gotten really good at hand to hand combat. It was amazing seeing how stronger they were now.

All in all, things weren't perfect. We still had our issues from time to time, but I think that things were definitely looking up. We didn't have a psycho after us so that was definitely a plus.

I was just glad that things were at least kind of back to normal.

* * *

Done! I decided to combing the aftermath and the epilogue to make one big closing chapter that I hoped you all enjoyed! It has been so much fun writing this story! And I'm sorry for the things I left out, but I just bought a tablet a couple days ago so I can start outlining my stories and make them better! I have an idea for a new story but it might be a few days before I get around to writing it. Again I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It has been an amazing journey and I can't wait to share more stories with you! XoXo

Epically Obssessed


End file.
